Sasuke's a gay!
by Darklessnite
Summary: ONESHOT. Team seven plays True or Dare. And Sasuke said something he didn't want to... A little bit of YAOI. SASUNARU.


**Disclaimer: I wanted Naruto and Sasuke. But Kishimoto won't give them to me. Hmph.**

**Sasuke's a gay!**

**Sasuke admitted that he was a gay. But how?**

That day was like any other day. Team seven was training together at their usual training grounds. After training, Kakashi suggested an idea.

"Yo, guys. Let's play a game today. It's called true or dare." Kakashi said with his always usual smiling face.

"Sounds fun! Sasuke let's all play together!" Sakura said enthusiastically pulling Uchiha Sasuke to the spot where Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto are already sitting in a circle, leaving two spots for Sakura and Sasuke.

"_Yosh! I'm gonna force Sasuke to admit who he likes!" _The inner Sakura boomed.

"Hn. I rather train, Kakashi." Sasuke said while sitting down, his sleeves being continuously tugged by Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't say that. We got to take a break sometimes!" Kakashi beamed.

"Sasuke-teme! What Kakashi-sensei said was right! Stop showing off you, #^$!^" before Naruto could complete his sentence, he found himself being strangled by Sakura.

"MH. MNMMMM. Gomen S-Sakura." And Naruto was free.

The game started and Naruto was the first person.

"Usuratonkachi, true or dare?" Sasuke asked, arms folded, eyes closed.

"Eh.. DARE! I want DARE!"

"Okay, Naruto. I want you to do 500 one hand push-ups before coming back here" Kakashi said, motioning to the tree far behind him.

"What! Kakashi-sensei…"

"Naruto, just listen to sensei and do it." Sakura said with a frown.

Naruto let out a groan and did what he was supposed to do.

As soon as Naruto was out of their sight, Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, each of their eyes hinting an evil glint before turning back to look at Sasuke. Without Naruto around, it will proceed smoothly.

Sasuke felt the evil aura behind the two teammates of his and felt a droplet of sweat flowing down his back. _What's up with them today? _Sasuke thought.

The first few rounds proceeded with Kakashi and Sakura being the unlucky ones. They were forced into doing rather embarrassed stuffs. Kakashi was told to remove his pants to let Sasuke and Sakura see the colour of his boxers. It was pink in colour, with the words " Icha Icha Paradise No. 1 FAN" written across it. Sakura was forced to pretend a tree was her boyfriend by hugging it and saying some rather mushy yet disgusting words.

When it was Sasuke's turn, after seeing what practically happened to those three people when they chose dare, Sasuke decided to stick with True.

"True." Sasuke said. But no sooner the word came out from his mouth, he regretted it. It seemed as though Sakura and Kakashi burst their bubbles. They looked at Sasuke as though they wanted to bite him.

Sasuke really felt scared. He wanted to run away. Behind the two people back, Sasuke could see something coming out from them. Something black and evil.

"Sasuke-kun. Tell me who you like." Sakura suddenly became very serious. Beside, Kakashi was staring at Sasuke intensely too waiting for him to answer. After all, both of them had wanted to know who does Sasuke likes for a very long time.

Sasuke felt like he had been fooled. After all those evil glare and those "things" coming out from behind their backs, they only wanted to know who he likes?

Sasuke anger rose to an impossible level and just managed not to show it onto his face. But he said something that only he would say in a moment of anger.

"Fine! I love Naruto! He's stupid and he's an idiot but I love him! I am a gay! Now that both of you heard that, stop pestering me with that idiotic question!"

Kakashi and Sakura's face looked as though they were slapped across hard by Sasuke's words. _Hmph. They learnt their lesson. They better not pester me again because of this._

But Sasuke's words were not the reason why Sakura and Kakashi's faces were gaping like goldfishes.

Because of his anger, Sasuke did not notice Naruto was heading towards them complaining.

"Aw. Kakashi-sensei… I don't want to do this anymore…" Naruto stretched his arm in pain.

Sasuke followed Kakashi and Sakura's eyes and saw Naruto. Naruto stood in his tracks and stared at Sasuke, looking as though he just saw a ghost.

Sasuke also stared at Naruto wide eyed. He did not know what to say.

Then a second later, Naruto turned and took on his heels and ran away as fast as possible, disappearing within seconds.

_**Holymotherjesuschristfuckbitchbastardass. **_It was the only thing Sasuke could think of before burying his head into his hands.

"Fuck!" He swore under his breath. How was he going to tell Naruto the truth!


End file.
